Sunny Hell
by Mother Eeyore
Summary: For now it's about a vamp who bulids a city for his kind can live and play with humans. (Angel and Dalra for now the later more BTVS people.)
1. Default Chapter

SunnyHell  
  
Summary: Sunnydale is a town built by a master vampire with an idea for a town run and built for creatures of the night.  
  
Chapters 1  
  
1700's Ireland  
  
The last thing Liam remembers is her face before he dies. When he awoke he was in a small wooden box. He quikly found he couldn't push the lid up on the box. He started to panic; he started to bang his fist against the lid. When he broke the box and dirt fell in, he knew he had been buried alive, so he clawed his way to the surface before he ran out of air. When he broke the surface he pulled himself out of the ground. He looks up to see the face of a woman, the one he last saw.  
  
Liam is gasping for air as he reaches the top. "You know air isn't a necessity anymore, child." Darla says. "Now get up and follow me, my angel. We will have a lot to do before the sun rises, like feed and find you a place to stay, my angel."  
  
He got up off the ground and followed her to a group of people being held by other people. As they approached the group she turned and asks if he was hungry. "Yes, madam I am so famished that it hurts in my chest. My throat feels like I haven't drunk any thing in years."  
  
"That is what we call blood lust. Now follow what I do and do as I do my angel." She went to one of the person being held and shifted into her demon mask. Liam was amazed at how she drink the person's blood not spilled a single drop. He followed her lead and feed on not one but two people's blood.  
  
"Oh, this is going be such fun. I am going show you the pleasures of being a vampire; you are going be the most vicious one of them all. I will show you pain and pleasure that you have only dreamed of. How do you like the taste of fear in the blood of your victim?" she asked him while leading him away from the group. She takes him to a secured location to torture him into submission. It takes days for him to submit to his sire demands. He finally is allowed to ask one question.  
  
"Sire, why do you call me your angel?"  
  
"I can call you anything I want childe, but to answer you question that you earned thru my good graces. I call you my angel because when I saw you, you had an angelic face." She went on to give him the rules that she held him to and the price of disobedience. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liam was as she said a ferocious killer. He was beaten and tortured in to one. Even a strong vamp can only take so much physical and mental punishment until he breaks and does what is demanded of him. She teaches him how to be anything the victim wants so he can get the kill; it is all about the kill. Liam was not called by his name anymore; he was Angelus to all around him now. For over 30 years he was at Darla's beck and call. She made him bring her victims and perform sexual acts on demand. He was taught that pain and pleasure was what love is all about. He would suffer when she was angry and felt the pleasures when she was in a playing mood.

He was taught to be sophisticated around people so he could get invited to up scale parties and dances, doing all that is required by the upper class. When entering the party he would start talking with the people so he could a feel for the place. Then and only he would order all the minions to lock all the doors and guard all exists. Then and only then did he reveal to the party goers who or what he was. The stupid rich snobs were like lamb to the butcher on Christmas Eve. Darla and Angelus would pick them off one by one with the other master vamps that they brought by their side. He would torture some people before killing them but mostly he killed them for fun. The girls he found attractive, he would rape then rip out their throats during sex if they were lucky. Some of the women he took back to their place to enjoy for awhile longer. Darla love to see him in action. The master vamps allowed the minions to have the leftover people after they got their fill. This went on for at least 100 years that is until Darla grew tired of her childe that she has lost control of. He was her play thing not the other way around. That is when she decides to made a new childe for a sex slave and kick Angelus out of her bed.

When Matthew was made at first Angelus was glad that he had the new freedom to do as he wished with out Darla bossing him around, but soon he saw that Darla never came to him for the little things that he took pleasure in giving her. She never asks to play games with him or given a nice treat to eat. This upsets the vamp that has devoted his unlife to his sire happiness. He is king of this vampire den; he has beaten many vamps to get to the top and now his queen has left his side for a new childe. Angelus doesn't like this new vamp, but what can he do?

Three years later Angelus is now getting tired of Matthew's mouth. No one speaks to him in such a manner. He thinks that his sire will protect him from Angelus, so he can do or say anything he wants to anyone with out repercussions for his acts. Maybe it's time to settle this thing once and for all. Angelus challenges Matthew to a simple fight with swords, for practice he says. Once he is able to get this childe of Darla away from her for a time he starts the fight. He makes sure it is far from the house and secure so he can get Matthew alone with out their sire showing up. Darla knows how Angelus moods change without warning and she hunts him down just in time to see him take Matthew's head with one finally swoosh. She is on him in no time flat.

"Angelus what have you done? That was not your place to kill my childe." She says to him. Darla pushes Angelus down and because she is his Sire he has to take her punishment. She hits he over and over till she is tired and he is bloody and broken. "Get up and get out of my sight, if I see you again I won't stop at a beating." Then she leaves. Angelus stands on wobbly legs, he starts out the area and tries to make home to retrieve his things before dawn. He is able to get his belongings with help from a male vamp that he turned for a slave. Angelus retreats to a warehouse in the city, there he heals and makes the most important decision of his unlife. He is going the states and starts his own clan.


End file.
